The Pup with No Manners
The Pup with No Manners is a fan made episode written by Magic-is-cute, CartoonLover, and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise Violet must teach an extremely rude puppy manners in order to get him adopted. Plot Part 1 (Violet and Winky are cleaning up the floor. A man enters.) Violet: Hello there, my name is Violet Vanderfeller. Winky: And I'm Winky. How may we help you? Man: Yes. I would like to adopt a puppy. Tomorrow is my nephew's birthday. Violet: Okay. Follow us please. (Winky and Violet show the man the backyard where puppies and kittens are playing.) Violet: Here we have puppies and kittens by the hundreds. Now, which puppy would you like to adopt. (The man looks at a boxer puppy, who is playing in the mud.) Man: Well, he certainly looks playful. My nephew will love him. (The man walks up to the puppy; but the puppy shakes and covers the man in mud.) Violet: Maxie, how inpolite of you! That man wants to adopt you. Maxie: So? Man: Will you have this puppy be delivered by tomorrow? Winky: Yes. But, you'll have to see Holly and Cooler first. Man: Okay. (The man leaves. Marcus, TJ, and Gamma enter.) TJ: (Addressing Maxie) Now listen here, you little brat, you're suppose to act nice when a visitor comes. If you continue acting like a little delinquent, you won't get adopted. Maxie: Yeah yeah. Whatever. TJ: And furthermore, brat, I don't need to hear any back-talk from you or you will answer to me. Got it? Or should I send your sorry tail to obedience school? Igor: Teej, Be gentle with Him. He's still Young. Maxie: Can it, sick freak. Igor: (Snorts steam out of His nose) Ok. Punish Him, Teej. TJ: (Rolling up his sleeves) With pleasure. (Marcus grabs TJ and Igor.) Marcus: Now, hold it. Iggy's right. We gotta be gentle, even if a rude-natured pup harms anyone physically, psychologically, or emotionally. Igor: But how will we reform Maxie for the better? Violet: Well, maybe I can help out. TJ: Are you sure about that, Violet? The brat is completely hopeless. Igor: I thought nothing's hopeless. TJ: Don't take Me literally, Igor. What I mean to say is that I doubt you'll reform him. The brat will never change. Violet: Hey, stop calling Him that, Will You? He can change. Even the most inconsiderate Pup can change for the better. TJ: Really? How much do you want to bet? Igor: Huh? Violet: Well... TJ: I'm wagering twenty bucks. Igor: Twenty bucks? TJ: Well, it could have been one hundred, but I'm saving it for a rainy day. Igor: Wagering's against the law. I thought You of all people would learn not to gamble. TJ: (Whispering to Igor) Actually, Igor, gambling is like going to the casino or the horse races. What I'm doing is giving her a little bet. (To Violet) What do you say, Violet? Violet: All right. It's a deal. (TJ and Violet shake hands. Later Violet is seen in the Pound Building with Maxie. Accompanying Violet are Winky, Kawasenshi and Gamma.) Violet: Now the first rule about manners is saying "please", "thank you", and "excuse me". Now when someone does something nice to you, what do you say? Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Violet Category:What If's Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes without an antagonist